Un nuevo Comienzo
by dani155
Summary: Despues de Naraku, Despues de miles de batallas y aventuras, despues de destruir la perla, Despues de todo... una nueva Historia comienza e Inuyasha se encontrara con un rival inesperado que pretende arrebatarle a Kagome
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola a todos **____** … aqui les traigo otro fic espero les guste… esta historia esta ubicada despues del ultimo capitulo de Inuyasha es decr el 558 ( por certo si n lo han visto veanlo xq es muy bueno =) =) =)) . para los que no lo han visto y tengan alguna duda respecto a mi historia o no entiendan algo solo pregunten yo con gusto respondere… ya he hablad mucho asi que los dejo para que lean **_

**UN NUEVO COMIENZO**

Capitulo 1

**S**esshomaru blandió a bakusaiga arrasando todo a su pasó...

Estaba furioso no podía decidirse, era tan difícil elegir a una de las dos y apartar a la otra de su lado.

las amaba a las dos por igual y no podría soportar verlas en brazos de otro, pero sabía que tenía q apresurarse porque ya las había lastimado demasiado a ambas

- Kagome... Rin

_Un Año Antes..._

- ¿Inuyasha, donde estas? - Kagome caminaba por las afueras de la aldea de la anciana Kaede

-¡Estoy aquí Kagome!-

la joven sacerdotisa camino hasta donde provenía la voz del medio demonio y lo vio sentado mojando sus pies en el río

-Que haces aquí inuyasha?- pregunto sentándose a su lado

-Sólo pensaba - dijo el semi-demonio mirando su reflejo en el agua

_**Sigues sintiendo culpa por la muerte de Kikyou ¿Cierto Inuyasha?**_

- Porque no vienes conmigo? Voy a ayudar a Miroku hacer uno de sus "exorcismos"

- Ese monje no hace más que estafar a la gente - murmuró

- Eso es cierto, pero con tres hijos tiene muchos gastos - sonrió Kagome - entonces vienes Inuyasha?

- Feh, por supuesto que iré. No te dejaré ir sola con ese monje libidinoso

Desde la derrota de Naraku, la destrucción de la perla de Shikon, y los tres años q pasó alejada de la época antigua todo había cambiado mucho:

Ella había podido graduarse en el instituto antes de quedarse definitivamente en la época antigua junto a Inuyasha y sus amigos

Miroku y Sango tenían tres hijos, dos gemelas de tres años y un pequeño recién nacido

El agujero negro del monje había desaparecido junto con Naraku. Y Sango trabajaba de exterminadora sólo cuando era estrictamente necesario de resto se dedicaba a sus hijos y a Miroku

Shippo tomó el examen de zorros y se ausentaba de vez en cuando para sus pruebas

Kohaku estaba muy poco en la aldea ya que entrenaba con el maestro Totosai y la pulga Miyoga para convertirse en un gran exterminador como su hermana

Rin vivía ahora en la aldea con la venerable kaede ya que la anciana opinaba que la pequeña, ya no tan niña, necesitaba interactuar más con humanos

Sesshomaru venía seguido a traerle regalos y kimonos

de vez en cuando Kagome se topaba con el y lo saludaba efusivamente y el sólo asentía (aunque recordaba la última vez que se le ocurrió decirle cuñado, la verdad no parecía muy feliz y a Inuyasha tampoco le había gustado mucho) Pero últimamente sentía que el Demonio la miraba diferente, pero tratándose de Sesshomaru nunca se sabía con seguridad que pensaba o sentía

Esa mirada la ponía muy nerviosa, la ponía inquieta... Varias veces había querido preguntarle porque la miraba así pero justo en esos momentos el desviaba la mirada y se iba

- No te parece q te pasaste con el cobro miroku - decía Inuyasha mientras regresaban a la aldea

- Para nada mi querido Inuyasha

- Por fin llegamos - dijo Kagome sonriendo cuando avistaron la aldea

Inuyasha olfateó un poco el aire

- Sesshomaru esta en la aldea...

Este aviso puso nerviosa a Kagome, pero lo disimulo muy bien

cuando llegaron la anciana kaede los recibió pero kagome pudo notar q parecía un poco preocupada

- Que bueno que llegaron - dijo apenas se acercaron - parece q una aldea cercana tiene problemas con un demonio, tienen q ayudar a los aldeanos

- Dejó esto en la cabaña y partiremos - se apresuró a decir el monje refiriéndose a los múltiples paquetes de arroz que recibió como pago

- No te preocupes Miroku, tú y Kagome quédense yo puedo sólo con ese demonio - dijo inuyasha

- Pero...

- Tranquila Kagome regresaré pronto - le dio un corto beso y se marchó corriendo

la Joven sacerdotisa suspiro

- Iré a ver a sango - dijo miroku

- Y yo iré con Jineji a practicar con las hierbas medicinales

**. . .**

- Adiós Rin - se despedía Sesshomaru

- Adiós señor Sesshomaru, gracias por el Kimono... Adiós señor Jaken - se despidió la joven y entró a la cabaña

_Rin ya no es una niña, se convirtió en una joven muy hermosa... Pero se parece a Kagome, nunca antes me di cuenta de eso ... Será por eso que..._

En ese momento vio a kagome despidiéndose de un medio demonio de ojos azules y gran tamaño

- Jaken, busca a Aun y esperáme fuera de la aldea

- Pero amo bonito...

Sesshomaru lo miro fijamente

- Aún!... - grito el pequeño demonio corriendo hacia la bestia de dos cabezas

Sesshomaru camino con tranquilidad hacia la sacerdotisa

- Kagome - la llamó

- eh... - la joven se dio la vuelta y lo miro - Hola Sesshomaru - sonrió

- Ven conmigo-

- hu?... A donde? - pero Sesshomaru ya se estaba alejando - esperáme!

lo alcanzó y camino a su lado hasta llegar a un lugar apartado de la mirada curiosa de los aldeanos

- ¿Por que decidiste quedarte en esta época?

- ... - _**¿Por que me pregunta eso? **_- Fue... por Inuyasha

- Ya no verás a tú familia nunca más -

- Lo se... -

Sesshomaru asintió y se marchó sin decir nada más

- Sesshomaru es tan extraño

**. . . **

¿Que fue eso que sintió cuando la sacerdotisa le dijo que decidió quedarse en esa época con Inuyasha, aún sabiendo que no vería a su familia nunca más?.

Fue como una especie de puntada dentro de el, pero no sabía exactamente en que lugar. Pero lo que sí sabía es que su respuesta golpeo profundamente su orgullo aunque no sabía por que.

Suponía que era porque pensaba q Inuyasha no se merecía a esa sacerdotisa... ¿Qué? ¿El de verdad pensaba eso?

Suspiro y se sentó bajo la sombra de un árbol mientras miraba a Jaken sufrir tratando de pescar algo para comer.

Ver a su sirviente desesperase le proporcionaba cierta diversión pero por supuesto nunca lo demostraría

¡Malditos sentimientos!, sabía que ya no era tan frío como antes y eso le molestaba pero también sabía que ya no podía cambiar eso. Desde que salvo a Rin había dado las primeras muestras de debilidad

- Rin... Estas tan hermosa - ¡Que estaba diciendo! Definitivamente ¡Malditos sentimientos!

**. . .**

- ¿Donde estabas Kagome? - pregunto Inuyasha al verla entrar a la cabaña

- Estaba caminando - se sentó a su lado y le dio un beso - es que al terminar de practicar con jineji, Sesshomaru se me acercó y me hizo una pregunta un poco extraña... Y como se fue sin aviso decidí caminar por la aldea

- ¿Una pregunta extraña? ¿Que te pregunto? - dijo Inuyasha frunciendo el seño

- Quería saber porque decidí quedarme en esta época

- ¿Porque querría saber eso?

Kagome se encogió de hombros

- No lo se, no dijo

**. . .**

- Señor Sesshomaru - suspiro Rin - lo extraño mucho

_**Hace tanto que mis sentimientos por usted no son los mismos, ya no lo veo como un padre o sólo mi salvador... Lo veo como un hombre, un hombre que me gusta y al que quiero mucho**_

suspiro y dio vueltas en las cobijas

- Señor Sesshomaru - susurro y se quedo profundamente dormida


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

_**El amo bonito tiene días muy extraño... Esta más callado de lo normal y podría jurar que lo escuché suspirar el nombre de esa humana: Kagome... ¿Será que al amo bonito le gusta la sacerdotisa?**_

- Ja ja ja ja ja ja Pero que ridiculeses estoy pensando JAJAJA

A lo lejos Sesshomaru observaba a su sirviente reir como un maniático, se levanto y fue hasta el

- Jaken

- ¿Sí amo bonito?

- Quédate con Aun, volveré más tarde

- ¿Pero Amo a donde va?

- No preguntes y haz lo que te digo-

- ¡Sí amo! - dijo el pequeño sapo

**. . .**

- ¿Esta es medicinal? - le preguntaba Kagome a Jineji señalando una hierba

- Sí - dijo el semi-demonio sonrojandose

Kagome asintió, arrancó la hierba y la metió en su cesta que ya estaba repleta de todo tipo de hierbas

- Creo que con esto es suficiente por hoy - dijo levantándose y tomando la cesta - gracias Jineji

- Hasta mañana señorita Kagome

- Hmmm que tranquilidad - suspiro Kagome hundiendóce en las aguas termales

Después de salir del campo de hierbas de jineji fue a la cabaña de la anciana kaede a llevarle las hierbas y con ellas ayudarla a preparar pociones para combatir el veneno demoníaco y curar enfermedades, y ahora disfrutaba de un relajante baño

cerro lo ojos y dejó q el agua aliviara el cansancio de su cuerpo a medida que pasaban los minutos pero alguien entrando al agua la hizo ponerse alerta

- Lo siento señorita Kagome ¿la asusté?- dijo la joven apenada

- Ah eres tú Rin... No te preocupes - le sonrió

- Creo que las dos pensamos en lo mismo para relajarnos

- Sí, estas aguas son muy tranquilizantes

Sesshomaru olfateo el aire en busca de Rin ya que al llegar a la cabaña la anciana tuerta le dijo que la joven no estaba.

Su olfato le decía que Rin estaba cerca así que siguió el olor hasta unas aguas termales dónde escucho voces femeninas

se acercó un poco pero de manera q sólo el pudiera mirar pero el no fuera visto

hay estaban Rin y Kagome hundidas en el agua hasta el cuello conversando alegremente

las observó por largo rato se veían tan hermosas, eran realmente bellas

De pronto kagome salpico con el agua a Rin y comenzó a reír. Rin también comenzó a reír y salpico a Kagome. En unos segundos las dos tenían una batalla campal salpicándose de agua sin parar de reír.

con tanto ajetreo se pusieron de pie y Sesshomaru tuvo perfecta visión de sus cuerpos hasta casi las caderas

Trago saliva, sabía que estaba sonrojado pero no le importó al fin y al cabo nadie lo estaba viendo y en lugar de preocuparse por eso decidió disfrutar de la vista

Rin tenía un cuerpo muy lindo y esbelto su piel era muy blanca y tersa tenía una cintura fina y caderas poco pronunciadas sus senos eran redondos y firmes aunque no muy grandes pero estuvo seguro q al crecer un poco más alcanzarían el tamaño perfecto para sus manos... Un momento ¿Sus manos? sacudió la cabeza para alejar ese pensamiento

Kagome por su parte tenía una piel muy blanca y suave y un cuerpo más formado que el de Rin. Sus pechos eran grandes y firmes. Su cintura era muy pequeña y su cadera prominente y al ser mas alta que la otra joven el agua le llegaba hasta la mitad del trasero el cual era más grande de lo que parecía cuando estaba vestida

_**¿Pero que estoy haciendo? No debo estar aquí espíando... Pero no les puedo quitar la mirada de encima son tan hermosas... Me tengo que ir antes de que les salté encima como animal en celo!**_

Sesshomaru se dio la vuelta (con mucho esfuerzo) y emprendió el vuelo hacia donde había dejado a su sirviente

**. . .**

- ¿Donde estará el Señor Sesshomaru? - se preguntaba Jaken - el amo bonito siempre me deja tirado - comenzó a llorar inconsolablemente - El amo bonito ya no me quiere

una pedrada lo sacó de su llanto

- ¡Amo bonito!

- ¿Jaken por que no has conseguido esposa? - pregunto Sesshomaru

- eh... Yo - el pequeño demonio no sabía que responder, esa pregunta le tomo por sorpresa - es que he estado muy ocupado ayudándolo y sirviendolo mi amo bonito

- ¿Sí te liberó buscarias esposa?-

- ¿¡QUE! -_** ¿por que me pregunta eso? Será que... ¡EL AMO SESSHOMARU ME QUIERE DEJAR! **_- !No amo bonito no me deje! - se aferro a sus piernas y comenzó a llorar tanto que parecía regadera viviente - Yo le sirvo con mucho gusto y lo haré toda la vida, por favor no me de...

Una patada en la cara interrumpió su suplica

- Era sólo una simple pregunta - dijo fríamente y fue a recostarse en el tronco de un árbol

- Es tan cruel amo bonito - susurro Jaken

**. . .**

- Tardaste Kagome - dijo inuyasha al verla entrar a la cabaña

- Lo siento... ¿Te preocupe?

Inuyasha la tomo en brazos y la sentó en su regazo

- Feh no seas tonta se que puedes cuidarte muy bien es sólo que... - la acercó a su pecho - te extrañaba

- Inu... Yasha - cerro los ojos y se pegó más a el

el semi-demonio la tomo del mentón y la beso tiernamente, Kagome le pasó los brazos alrededor del cuello y abrió la boca a la lengua que pedía el pasó disfrutando del húmedo contacto. En una muda batalla

Inuyasha dejó su boca y recorrió su cuello con suaves besos. Tomo la piernas de Kagome y las pasó una a cada lado de su cadera de manera que la joven quedará de frente a el

le abrió un poco la camisa, beso sus hombros y luego bajo hasta sus pechos. Los acarició con suavidad para después recorrerlos con su lengua hasta humedecerlos por completo. succionó sus pezones hasta escuchar los gemidos de satisfacción de su sacerdotisa

su aroma le decía que estaba muy excitada

- Inu... Yasha - gimio Kagome subiendo sus manos para acariciar el abundante cabello plateado

Inuyasha término de quitarle la camisa y dejó su torso descubierto lo que lo dejó libre para acariciar toda su suave piel.

En esa misma posición la recostó en el suelo quedando el entre sus piernas

- no me voy a cansar nunca de hacerte mía... - le dijo mientras masajeaba sus pechos y besaba sus hombros

- Te amo - dijo kagome sonriendo. Puso las manos en el pecho de inuyasha y le quitó la camisa- así te ves mejor

Inuyasha sonrió y le quitó el resto de la ropa y luego se la quitó el

siguió acariciando sus senos mientras que besaba su pecho luego recorría con sus labios y lengua su cintura hasta llegar a su vientre.

beso la parte interior de sus muslos y dirigió la lengua hacia su entrada pero Kagome cerro sus piernas

- No lo hagas Inuyasha... Sabes que no me gusta

- Pero kagome... Sabes delicioso - se sonrojó un poco al decir eso pero la chica sólo fruncio el seño

- No me gusta -

- Pero kagome tenemos tiempo juntos deberías dejar que haga esto más seguido - la joven sonrojada negó con la cabeza e inuyasha suspiro resignado

- Esta bien no haré nada con mi lengua - kagome sonrió - pero sí con mis manos

comenzó a acariciar su parte íntima hasta encontrar un botoncito que comenzó a frotar lentamente

Kagome cerro los ojos, ladeo la cabeza y comenzó a respirar fuertemente. Inuyasha aceleró el ritmo le encantaba escucharlá gemir así

- Inu... Yasha - era difícil hablar debido al placer que sentía - no juegues

el semi-demonio sonrió y retiro su mano luego tomo su piernas las abrió se recostó entre ellas y la penetró suavemente

los dos gimieron de satisfacción al sentirse

Inuyasha comenzó a moverse suavemente sin perder detalle del rostro de su sacerdotisa quién tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados y la boca abierta soltando gemidos que parecía incapaz de contener

le fascinaba verla así, hacerla suya, darle placer

salió casi por completo y luego entró en ella con fuerza. Kagome gimio más fuerte y clavo las uñas en su espalda

inuyasha comenzó a embestirla con más rapidez y fuerza en respuesta kagome gemia cada vez más y parecía que le faltaba el aire. deslizó las uñas por su espalda y le hizo unos largos raguños que lejos de dolerle lo exitaron más

la sintió llegar al éxtasis entre gritos de placer, contrayendose a su alrededor. No pudo más y el también explotó dentro de ella

**. . .**

- ¡Que lindo amaneció el día! - exclamó Kagome respirando profundamente - pero estoy muy cansada, anoche casi no dormí - bostezo sonoranente

- Buenos días Kagome -

- buenos días anciana kaede

- tienes que ir con jineji, te esta esperando -

- Sí...-

se fue rápidamente al campo de hierbas

**. . .**

_**No puedo sacarme esa imagen de la mente... Nunca espere verlas así... Y menos juntas... **_

Sesshomaru miraba fijamente la puesta de sol

_**El amo bonito esta cada vez más raro!... No me ha dirigido la palabra en todo el día, no ha comido es más ¡no se ha movido!**_

- Jaken

- Amo bonito! - _**Pero en que momento llegó aquí ... A veces parece que me lee la mente. **_ Un escalofrío lo recorrió

- Voy hacer algunas cosas quédate aquí hasta que regresé

- sí amo

**. . .**

_**Pero que estoy haciendo? Ya bastante tengo con lo de ayer como para verlas desnudas de nuevo... En el caso de que estén las dos juntas de nuevo en la aguas termales por supuesto**_

Aterrizó limpiamente a unos cuántos metros de las aguas termales pero aunque estaba un poco lejos podía verlas perfectamente. Esa era una de las ventajas de ser un demonio

recorrió con la mirada un extremo a otro del lugar. Parecía que estaba vacío. Suspiro. era muy improbable que se repitiera lo del día anterior...

se iba a marchar cuando escucho a una persona entrando al agua y luego a otra siguiendole

se dio la vuelta y miro con atención. Se lleno de satisfacíon al ver a Kagome pero eso cambio a... ¿Rabia? Cuando miro a la otra persona: era Inuyasha

Inuyasha se acercó a ella y la beso apasionadamente mientras sus manos se deslizaban por la espalda de la joven hasta llegar a su trasero y apretarlo firmemente

Sesshomaru estába furioso pero por alguna razón no podía dejar de mirar

siguio observando como Inuyasha la recostaba en una roca y comenzaba a besar su cuello y luego sus pechos mientras sus manos se perdían entre sus muslos

la escuchaba gemir suavemente rendida ante las caricias de su medio hermano

Inuyasha la levanto un poco y luego la bajo. Por el gemido de kagome supo que la había penetrado, los movimientos eran pausados pero aún así la joven parecía estar disfrutando mucho

Esto lo puso más furioso. Como ese híbrido podría darle placer! Estába seguro que el podía darle mucho más que eso, podía hacerla vibrar, podía hacerla rogar por más...

Un gemido de éxtasis lo sacó de sus pensamientos

Podía ver que Inuyasha había aumentado el ritmo de las embestidas mientras que Kagome se aferraba a el gimiendo fuertemente

No aguantaba eso un segundo más. Se dio la vuelta y salió de la aldea rapidamente


	3. Chapter 3

_**Capítulo 3**_

- Maldito Inuyasha!

No entendía porque estába tan furioso, después de todo el tenía muy claro que la sacerdotisa era la mujer de Inuyasha, pero aún así... ¡Estába seguro que el podría "hacerla feliz" mucho,no, muchísimo mejor que su estúpido medio hermano!.

¿Sería posible que su competencia con Inuyasha haya llegado a ese extremo? ¿Era eso lo que sentía por Kagome? ¿La veía sólo como un reto?... Era muy posible pero de lo que estába seguro es que dominar ese reto (en una cama preferiblemente) sería muy placentero

pero eso no era todo lo que le molestaba. También estába Rin. Verla desnuda había cambiado totalmente la imagen que tenía de ella. Era verdad que la veía más crecida pero la ropa podía esconder muchas cosas... ¡Que pechos! ...

Sesshomaru suspiro y negó con la cabeza, era batalla pérdida pelear con sus descontrolados pensamientos y sus recién estrenados sentimientos

¡¿Como era posible q la imagen de Inuyasha haciéndole el amor a Kagome lo perturbara tanto al punto de no dejarlo ni dormir?

¡Sí seguía así se volvería loco!

y para colmo las pocas veces q había logrado dormir había tenido... ¿Como decirlo?... Unos sueños muy subiditos de tono con Kagome y en ciertas ocasiones con el haciendo ardientes trios con Rin y la sacerdotisa cosa q al levantarse era imposible no notar la "felicidad" de su... Ehhh... amigo

Tenía que hacer algo para aliviar así fuera un poco la situación

**. . .**

Rin estába recostada en el pasto algo alejada de la aldea mirando el cielo. No podía evitar mirar en cada nube la silueta de Sesshomaru

- Huum - suspiro - Señor Sesshomaru

- ¿Sí Rin? - contestó una voz detrás de ella

Rin se enderezo rapidamente y se sentó

- Pero señor Sesshomaru que hace aquí? - pregunto muy sonrojada. _** Por favor que no se haya dado cuenta que estába pensando en el **_

Se quedaron mirando fijamente durante unos segundos y derrepente Sesshomaru comenzó a reír y a señalarla con el dedo

- Hay Rin sí te vieras la cara jajaja jajaja se nota a distancia que estas perdidamente enamorada del pesado de Sesshomaru JAJAJAJA -

- ¡SHIPPO! Deja de hacer bromas - dijo dándole un coscorron

- Hay pero que genio - se convirtió de nuevo en zorro y se marcho riendo aún

Rin se tendió de nuevo en el pasto. Estuvo largo rato así hasta que escucho pisadas detrás de ella, miro hacia atrás y vio a Sesshomaru mirándolá. Pero esta vez no caería tan fácil

- Shippo te dije que dejaras las bromas! Te e dicho mil veces que no me gusta el señor... - se callo al ver la expresión del demonio frente a ella, estába totalmente neutral de no ser por una de sus cejas q estába un poco alzada... Ese definitivamente era el lord del oeste... ¡Y ella estuvo a punto de decirle que le gustaba por equivocación!

- De que hablas Rin? -

- Ehhh... Yo... Discúlpe señor Sesshomaru lo confundi - dijo con una risa nerviosa

- JAJAJAJA QUE TONTA ERES RIN JAJAJA

- ¡Shippo! - murmuro con los puños apretados

- ¿Que se supone que haces zorro? - pregunto una voy fría

- ¡Sesshomaru! - exclamó Shippo que tomo rapidamente su forma original - jejeje bueno ya yo me voy - comenzó a caminar hacía atrás - es mejor que digan aquí corrió que aquí murió - desapareció rapidamente de la vista

Sesshomaru y Rin se miraron por un momento y luego se sentaron en el pasto

- Dime Rin como te encuentras

- eh... Muy bien señor Sesshomaru. La aldea es muy tranquila y todos me tratan muy bien

- ¿incluso el zorro? -

- Sí Shippo también... Es muy bromista a veces pero es muy amable

- Y es verdad lo que dijo? -

- ¿lo Que Dijo?

- Sí...

- lo siento pero no se de que habla señor Sesshomaru -

- El zorro dijo que se notaba claramente que... Estabas enamorada de mi -

- ¿En serio dijo eso? - estába muy roja. _**¡Ese Shippo en los problemas que me mete!**_. Sesshomaru asintio - pues no lo recuerdo jejeje

Sesshomaru no respondió hasta un rato después

- Entonces imagino q no te afectará que haga esto

sin aviso la tomo del menton y la beso suavemente

Rin abrió mucho los ojos no podía creer q Sesshomaru la estuviera besándo.

_**¿Pero que estoy haciendo? **_

El demonio se alejo de ella y sin decir nada se marcho

había cometido un gran error. Por un momento mientras miraba a Rin su rostro se le pareció demasiado al de Kagome y de pronto todas las imágenes de las aguas termales y de sus sueños se arremolinaron en su mente y no pudo con el deseo.

Beso a Rin pensando que era Kagome

**. . .**

_**Gracias x sus comentarios :)**_

_**he subido los capítulos rápido para que tengan una probadita de la historia y me digan sí les gusta o no :)**_

_**PD: discúlpen lo corto del capítulo. Saludos**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Capítulo 4**_

¡Maldita sea¡ ¿¡Es que se había vuelto loco?

¿En que estába pensando cuando beso a ¡Rin!

El sabía la respuesta: pensaba en Kagome ¡La mujer de Inuyasha!

Cada vez metía la pata más y más y más... Y más.

Mejor dejaba de pensar en eso. Le daba jaqueca

Aunque por otro lado lo demás en que podía pensar no lo hacia sentirse mejor...

Había espíado a Kagome y a Rin mientras se bañaban, había tenido sueños eróticos con ellas, había observado a su medio hermano "Satisfacer" a Kagome, no podía sacarsela de la cabeza y estába totalmente loco por poseerla y por sí eso fuera poco estába seguro que había ocasionado un problema sentimental en Rin

Ok ya fuera con el tema de Rin

Mejor fuera con Todo... Ya no quería pensar

Iria a atormentar a su sirviente, sí seguro eso lo haría sentirse mejor

/

Rin se sentía como sí flotará en una nube, era su primer beso y se lo había dado nada más y nada menos que el hombre del que estába perdidamente enamorada

Pero le preocupaba su reacción, ella había esperado que luego de besarla el la abrazaría y después le diría que la amaba y que se quedaría con ella.

Pero en lugar de eso el había salido huyendo como sí en vez de besarla a ella hubiera besado a un fantasma...

Ya habían pasado varios días y el no había venido a verla o a traerle algún regalo como siempre hacia y ella presentia que no lo vería en un buen tiempo

Por otro lado Kagome ajena a todo lo que de alguna manera había ocasionado se encontraba muy feliz junto a Inuyasha. Parecía que los problemas habían acabado desde que la perla desaparecio gracias a que ella había pedido el deseo correcto...

- Discúlpe señorita Kagome, ¿Puedo preguntarle algo? - Kagome se dio la vuelta y vio a Rin a su lado con un poco de vergüenza marcada en su cara. Debía haber estado muy distraída para no escucharlá llegar

- Claro Rin, pregunta lo que quieras... - Rin asintio y se sentó junto a la sacerdotiza

- ¿Como sabes sí le gustas a ... Un chico? -

Kagome se llevó un dedo a la mejilla mientras meditaba. Creía saber quién era "el chico" que le gustaba a Rin: Sesshomaru... Pero eso sería un problema ya que Kohaku estába enamorado de Rin desde hace un tiempo

Ella lo escucho, accidentalmente por supuesto, mientras se lo confesaba a Sango

Pero sí Rin quería a Sesshomaru (suponiendo que en realidad fuera el) no creía que pudiera hacerse nada por Kohaku

Suspiro

- Bueno Rin creo que sabes sí le gustas a un chico por la forma como te mira, como te trata por...

- ¿Y sí el ya me hubiera besado y después hubiera huido sin decir nada? -

- ¡¿Que? - huy tendría una conversación con sesshomaru ¿Como se atrevía a hacerle eso a Rin? - bueno en ese caso Rin lo mejor sería confrontarlo y pedirle que aclare porque hizo lo que hizo

/

_En el próximo capítulo:_

_- ¿¡Porque le hiciste eso a Rin! - pregunto Kagome furiosa - Ella esta enamorada de ti no es justo que juegues con sus sentimientos _

_- ¡No quiero dañar a Rin!... Sólo lo hice porque pensé que eras tú - Respondió Sesshomaru_

_/_

**Gracias por sus comentarios =) espero les gustara el capítulo aunque se que es muy corto**

**hasta pronto**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

Había pensado mucho en lo que le había aconsejado Kagome, enfrentar a Sesshomaru y pedirle una explicación

- Ojalá fuera tan fácil - murmuro Rin pateando una pequeña piedra.

Había salido a caminar como todas las mañanas esperando saber algo de Sesshomaru pero no había caso, desde el día que la beso no había regresado a la aldea.

A veces le daban ganas de ir tras el pero sabía que era imposible que ella, una humana, localizará al lord del oeste sí este no lo quería así

%%%

- Hace mucho que Soske se fue a investigar esa extraña luz - le comentaba un viejo aldeano a otro mientras miraba la profundidad del mar

- Sí y lo peor es que los rumores dicen que se está concentrando una gran energía maligna cerca de allí

La aldea donde vivían estaba una isla rodeada por el mar

- Sólo espero que regresé pronto...

%%%%%

Mientras tanto no muy lejos de allí, Soske estaba muy confundido. Hace días vio una extraña luz caer en el mar cerca de una pequeña isleta cercana a la aldea, y curioso como era había tomado un bote y se había dirigido hacia allí pero cuando estaba a mitad de camino algo volcó el bote y lo jaló al fondo del mar haciendo que perdiera el conocimiento.

Luego despertó y estaba rodeado de agua pero aún así podía respirar aunque no podía moverse. Tenía varios días así y ya moría de hambre.

Trato de moverse por millonesima vez pero otra vez fue inútil.

_**" ¿Que fue eso? "**_

Había visto... O había creído ver una silueta moverse en la oscuridad... Pero no, talvez era un pez o...

¡Hai estaba de nuevo! No había duda y se acercaba cada vez mas

Trato con todas sus fuerzas de moverse pero no podía... Y esa cosa se acercaba a cada segundo

Vio unos afiladós dientes

En la superficie se comenzó a ver un líquido rojo mezclarse con el agua

%%%%%

Sesshomaru llegó a la aldea, le había costado mucho volver pero sabía que tenía que hablar con Rín y... ¿Pedir disculpas? ¿Decirle que fue un error? ¿Que estaba pensando en otra pero que aún así ella lo atraía también?

Bueno no tenía muy claro que hacer pero lo tenía que hacer

La encontró recostada en el suelo con el seño fruncido y cara de enfado

- Rín...

La chica se sobresalto al oírlo y se incorporó de inmediato

- Señor Sesshomaru yo... - el hizo un gesto para callarla

- Vine a aclararte que lo que pasó no debió hacerlo, fue un error no quiero que pienses que entre nosostros puede existir algo más... -dijo tan frío como siempre

La mirada de Rín se ensombreció, fingió que miraba el suelo para que el no notará la humedad recién formada en sus ojos

- Tranquilo señor Sesshomaru yo se todo eso - dicho esto salió corriendo no quería que el la viera llorando

Sesshomaru la vio alejarse, sabía que estaba llorando podía ólerlo, no quería lástimarla pero así debía ser

%%%%%

- ¿Que pasa Rín? - pregunto Kagome alarmada

- El.. El señor... Sesshomaru... El no me quiere... Como yo a el - respondió entre sollozos la joven y entró corriendo a su cabaña

_**" ¡Ese Sesshomaru!, ¡¿quien se ha creído para jugar con los sentimentos de alguien tan bueno como Rín? "**_

- Pero ya verá...- dijo muy enojada comenzando a caminar en la dirección de donde vino Rín

Al llegar vio a Sesshomaru sentado mirando al río, parecía tan tranquilo. Eso la enojo mas

- Sesshomaru - lo llamó el volteó a verla y se levanto

- ¿Sí?...

- Como puedes ser tan... ¡Tú! -

el aludido alzó una ceja

- No se de que hablas

- ¿¡Porque le hiciste eso a Rin! - pregunto Kagome furiosa - Ella esta enamorada de ti no es justo que juegues con sus sentimientos

Sesshomaru no respondió

- La ilusionas y luego le rompes el corazón...

- ¡No quiero dañar a Rin!... Sólo lo hice porque pensé que eras tú... -

Ante esto Kagome se quedó muda, nunca ni en sus sueños mas extraños y locos se imagino algo así

Por otro lado el demonio estaba a punto de darse de cabezasos con el piso o de ahogarse... Todavía no lo decidía... ¿Quizás golpearse la cabeza contra una roca y fingir demencia?

- Quize decir que pensé que eras tú... A quién ella le confiara lo que pasó... Y tú le aconsejarías que no se hiciera ilusiones

- Eeee... Sí, seguro - ya su rabia había pasado a segundo plano - me voy a... ¿Aconsejar?... a Rín

Se alejo de allí rápidamente

- ¡Soy un...! - suspiro

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

_En el próximo capítulo:_

_- Tú eres el amor de mi vida - decía Miroku mientras tomaba en brazos a una sonrojada Rin_

_Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Shippo y Sesshomaru se quedaron de piedra al oír esto_

_- ¿¡ Que pasa aquí ! - Pregunto una dolída Sango sin poder contener las lágrimas_

**Mil disculpas x la tardanza, espero que sigan interesados en mi historia :)**

**gracias x sus comentarios**


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6

Rin corrió hasta su cabaña, no quería que nadie más la viera llorar. Era muy vergonzoso. Sentía que su corazón se partía en pedazos. Había sido una tonta, alguien como el señor Sesshomaru jamás se fijaría en alguien tan insignificante como ella… pero por un momento, con ese beso pensó lo contrario.

Amargas lágrimas recorrían por su rostro

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

- Definitivamente Sesshomaru esta muy extraño – No le había creído absolutamente nada de lo que había dicho – Lo dijo muy claro… bese a Rin porque pensé que eras tu – susurro sonrojada.

"_**Pobre Rin no se merece que juegue así con ella… mejor la busco y veo en que puedo ayudarla"**_

Camino con calma a la aldea aun pensando en lo dicho por el demonio, vio a Sango sentada observando a Shippo jugar a las gemelas mientras ella le daba de comer al bebe. Kagome sonrío con ternura quizás ella e Inuyasha algún día…

- Sango – saludo con una sonrisa olvidando momentáneamente la búsqueda de Rin – ¿puedo cargarlo?

- Si – respondió la exterminadora también sonriendo – ven siéntate.

Kagome se sentó y Sango puso al bebe en sus brazos, la sacerdotisa estaba radiante

- ¿Ya decidiste que nombre le pondrás? – pregunto mientras le acariciaba las mejillas al niño

- Si, he estado hablando con Miroku y decidimos llamarlo Muishy

- Bonito nombre – sonrío y le tomo la manita – hola Muishy soy tu tía Kagome – el bebe le sonrío

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Inuyasha estaba cansado, en uno de sus acostumbrados recorridos por el bosque había encontrado a un ogro que se dirigía a la aldea y tuvo que acabar con el, el monstruo no era nada fuerte pero si obstinado y resistente.

Ahora lo único que quería era darse un baño y pasar todo lo que quedaba del día al lado de Kagome. Se dirigió a la aldea a buen paso y cerca de la cabaña que compartía con la chica vio a Sango, las gemelas, Shippo y a su sacerdotisa cargando al recién nacido de la exterminadora.

Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo al verla así, se veía feliz y plena… talvez ya era hora de encargar su propio cachorro, sabia que Kagome estaría feliz, pero el por otro lado… no quería que su hijo pasara por las mismas burlas y humillaciones por las que tuvo que pasar el

Sacudió la cabeza y saco esas ideas de su cabeza

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Miroku estaba un poco preocupado hace un buen rato que no veía ni a Sango ni a sus hijos, busco en su cabaña, en el río y en los alrededores y no los encontraba. Ahora iba a la cabaña de la anciana Kaede quizás ella sabia donde estaban o le había encargado alguna tarea a su esposa.

Antes de llegar a la caballa escucho un llanto ahogado y si no se equivocaba venia de la cabaña de Rin. Así que movido por la curiosidad entro y la vio llorando. Ella al verlo se limpio rápidamente la cara tratando en vano de ocultar su llanto.

- Monje Miroku ¿Necesita algo? – dijo fingiendo una sonrisa

- Yo no, pero pienso que tu necesitas alguien con quien hablar – respondió el hombre sentándose junto a ella – Rin suspiro, Miroku era un pervertido si, pero sabia que era un hombre sabio. Quizás el pudiera aconsejarla o ayudarla

- Es que… estoy enamorada – dijo muy roja

- Ya veo… pero esa no es razón para llorar – dijo llevándose un dedo a la barbilla.

- Es que el problema es de quien estoy enamorada – comento bajando la mirada

- Si, entiendo que enamorarse de alguien como Sesshomaru no debe ser nada fácil – razono el monje

- Pero… pero ¿Cómo…? – Rin no se explicaba que el supiera de quien estaba enamorada es que acaso ¿era tan evidente?

- Oh… - dijo Miroku rascándose la cabeza – ¿Acaso me equivoque? ¿No es de Sesshomaru de quien hablamos?

- No, no se equivoca – susurro Rin mas roja aun – es solo que no entiendo como lo sabe

- Ha es eso, bueno Rin solo hay que observar como lo miras

- ¿Usted cree que alguien mas se haya dado cuenta? – Pregunto asustada

- Si lo que quieres saber es si Sesshomaru se dio cuenta, no lo se. Con el nunca se sabe – Dijo el mirándola - Pero no te preocupes si quieres yo puedo ayudarte…

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Sesshomaru tenía ganas de estrellarse la cabeza contra un árbol, era un completo idiota Primero hería a Rin y luego le confesaba a la ¡mujer de su hermano! Que había besado a una joven inocente pensando que era ella

¿Quizás podría meter la cabeza en el río y ahogarse? No no, ¿el lord del oeste comportándose como un avestruz? ¡Jamás!

Pero si se iba ahora seria peor, iría a la endemoniada aldea a… ¿Borrarle la memoria a Kagome y a Rin?, suspiro ojala pudiera hacer eso, aunque quizás con un buen golpe en la cabeza…

- Pero que estoy pensando – murmuro dirigiéndose a la aldea

Al llegar vio a la exterminadora sentada en la hierba , al zorro jugando con las dos gemelitas, al necio de Inuyasha y a Kagome cargando el hijo de su amiga.

Se veía tan hermosa, imagino que en vez de cargar a ese humano cargaba a su cachorro, pero al instante sacudió la cabeza. Cada día estaba peor

Lo mejor seria buscar a Rin primero ya que estaría sola y seria mas fácil habar con ella. Olfateo un poco el aire y la ubico de inmediato estaba muy cerca con el monje.

Frunció el ceño ¿Qué hacían esos dos solos?

Estuvo tentando de correr hasta allí pero la presencia de Kagome lo atraía como imán

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

- Hola – saludo el medio demonio acercándose a las chicas

- Hola - Saludo Kagome

- Inuyasha que bueno que llegas, hace rato que no se de Miroku – dijo la exterminadora – ¿tu sabes donde esta?

El medio demonio levanto la nariz y olfateo un poco el aire

- Esta con Rin en una de las cabañas – Informo

- ¿En que cabaña? – pregunto Sesshomaru apareciendo derepente _**"¿Ay por favor no se me ocurrió nada mejor para acercarme a la sacerdotisa? Inuyasha sabe perfectamente que puedo saber eso al instante"**_ pensó Sesshomaru golpeándose mentalmente con una roca mental

- eh, en la de Rin – respondió Inuyasha extrañado.

- Voy a buscarlo – suspiro Sango

- Yo voy contigo – Se ofreció Kagome recordando que estaba buscando a Rin

- Si es así vamos todos – dijo Inuyasha

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

- ¿Ayudarme? ¿Como?- Pegunto la joven un poco desconfiada

- Te daré alguno que otro consejo para que tengas a Sesshomaru a tus pies – respondió el Monje con una extraña sonrisa

- ¿Qué clase de consejos? – dijo Rin sudando

- Unos que harán que el te diga: - le tomo las manos y puso cara de galán

- Tú eres el amor de mi vida - decía Miroku mientras tomaba en brazos a una sonrojada Rin

Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Shippo y Sesshomaru se quedaron de piedra al oír esto

- ¿¡Que pasa aquí!? - Pregunto una dolida Sango sin poder contener las lágrimas

Miroku sonto tan rápido a Rin que cualquiera hubiera pensado que le dio una descarga eléctrica

La exterminadora se dio media vuelta y salio corriendo de la cabaña.

- ¡Espera amor mioooo…! - Grito el monje mientras salía tras ella

Rin estaba más roja y avergonzada que nunca no sabia a donde ni a quien mirar, si a Sesshomaru con su cara de asesino en serie o Kagome, Shippo e Inuyasha que seguían con la boca abierta.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

**En el próximo capitulo:**

**- Pero Rin, ¿que haces vestida así? – Pregunto Sesshomaru un poco sonrojado**

**Rin estaba vestido con un kimono hermoso y especialmente corto, mostrando sus delicadas piernas, tenía el cabello recogido en lindo moño, los labios pintados de un suave rosa y un pequeño pero seductor escote en su espalda invitándolo a perderse en la nívea piel de su cuello.**

**Y por si fuera poco caminaba muy seductoramente acercándose cada vez mas a el.**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

_**Se que he tardado muchísimo pero aquí esta un nuevo capitulo, espero les guste y dejen muchos reviews … o si no me declaro en huelga :D **_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chicas edite el capitulo porq como m hizo dar cuenta una lectora, Seshomaru nunca ha besado a Kagome pero es que tuve un enooooooooorme lapsus mental y pido disculpas x eso... muchasss disculpas me da mucha pena. **_

_**PD: axter me encanta que me leas :) amo tus historias.**_

_**Capitulo**_

Sango estaba furiosa, pero a medida que el monje le explicaba lo sucedido (al tiempo que esquivaba piedras, pedazos de madera y todo tipo de cosas) su enojo disminuia.

- ¿Como te puedo creer si siempre has sido un mujeriego? - pregunto Sango con los cachetes rojos de furia.

- Cariño sabes que desde que estamos juntos y llegaron los niños no miro a ninguna otra - Respondio Miroku aprovechando que la exterminadora habia dejado de lanzarle objetos punzo-penetrantes para salir detras de la fachada de la cabaña donde se ocultaba.

_**"Eso es cierto el se ha portado muy bien todo este tiempo"**_

- Esta bien te creo - suspiro resignada Sango

Miroku se acerco y le acaricio la mejilla.

- Sabes que solo te amo a ti - le susurro al oido - ademas Rin no es mi tipo.

- Hasta donde recuerdo todas son tu tipo - comento Sango nuevamente enojada

Miroku la beso antes de que le comenzara a lanzar cosas otra vez.

- Ya mi amor por favor, porque mejor no me consigues algo de ropa bonita y algo de maquillaje - le dijo el monje con una extraña sonrisa.

- ¿Y para que quieres tu todo eso? - pregunto desconfiada.

- Planeo ayudar a Rin a conquistar a su galan - dijo guiñandole un ojo.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

- Vamonos Inuyasha - decia Kagome jalando de la mano al medio demonio - tu tambien Shippo

Inuyasha no tenia nada de ganas de irse se estaba divirtiendo mucho

Quien diria que a su hermanito le gustaba Rin.

¿El tambien pondria esa cara cuando el idiota de Koga se le acercaba a Kagome?

- ¡Muevete! - le exigio la saserdotisa sacandolo de la cabaña dejando asi a Sesshomaru y a Rin solos.

La joven hacia lo imposible por no mirar al demonio, pero era muy dificil.

- ¿Me... podrias explicar... que pasa entre tu y el monje? - pregunto Sesshomaru venenosamente.

Rin lo miro al fin. un escalofrio la recorrio.

- Fue solo una confusion... - respondio la chica apenada

- No lo creo

- Pues digo la verdad, y en todo caso a usted no le importa mi vida sentimental - se levanto molesta y dejo al Demonio parado en medio de la cabaña.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Quien se creia para preguntarle nada... el que la beso y luego... la hirio, dijo que ella solo era un error para el... y ahora venia a... ¿celarla?.

Un momento, si el la estaba celando eso queria decir que...

- Rin - la llamo una voz.

- Monje Miroku - saludo Rin dandose la vuelta - espero que no haya tenido problemas con Sango por mi culpa - estaba muy avergonzada.

- No te preocupes, todo esta solucionado - respondio el sonriente - Mira lo que te traje.

Rin abrio mucho los ojos

- ¿Y eso?

- Esto mi querida niña te ayudara a ganarte a Sesshomaru - dijo el monje enseñandole lo que a su parecer era un diminuto kimono y algunos accesorios.

- De ninguna manera me pondre eso - dijo alarmada.

%%%%%%%%%

Seshomaru se quedo unos segundos en la cabaña y luego salio. no pensaba irse de la aldea todavia.

Pero si queria evitar una matanza mejor daba una vuelta, se despejaba y luego intentaria hablar con Rin de nuevo.

%%%%%%%%%%%%

- ¿Tu sabias que a Sesshomaru le gusta Rin? - pregunto un sonriente Inuyasha a Kagome

- ¿Que a Sesshomaru le gusta Rin? - repitio la saserdotisa fingiendo demencia.

- Si, fue muy evidente... la cara que puso - Inuyasha imito la expresion de su hermano y solto una carcajada.

_**"Dudo que siga tan feliz si se entera que Sesshomaru casi se me declara"**_

Kagome sacudio la cabeza, eso nunca pasaria.

- No sabia que te interesara tanto la vida amorosa de Sesshomaru - comento la chica.

- No me interesa, pero me parece divertida - al ver que su saserdotisa lo interrogaba con la mirada añadio- el siempre desprecio a los humanos y ahora anda tras una... es ironico

- Mmmmm - fue todo lo que alcanzo a decir Kagome.

- Ya no hablemos de eso - se acerco a ella la tomo por la cintura y la beso.

%%%%%%%%%%%

- ¿Ya me puedo ver? - preguntaba ansiosa Rin

Al fin habia accedido a ponerse lo que le trajo el monje, todo era por circunstancias de fuerza

mayor. Conquistar al lord del oeste.

- En un segundo - respondio el monje recogiendole el cabello en un suave moño - listo, vamos al rio para que te veas.

Rin se sentia extraña, como si fuera otra persona. Eso sin contar con que se moria de frio con ese Kimono tan corto y con ese escote en la espalda.

- Llegamos - anuncio Miroku - mirate.

La joven se acerco a la orilla nerviosa. Estaba ansiosa por verse.

Al ver su reflejo abrio la boca, la verdad es que estaba muy linda. El monje habia hecho un buen trabajo, el Kimono le quuedaba señido al cuerpo pero nada vulgar y el maquillaje era muy suave resaltando solo lo necesario.

- Ahora deberias buscar a Sesshomaru - dijo el monje guiñandole un ojo.

- Lo mas seguro es que se haya marchado - dijo Rin cabizbaja. se habia arreglado para nada.

- No lo creo - dijo Miroku con un dedo en su barbilla- si fuera el me daria una vuelta por los alrededores y luego regresaria.

- Muchas Gracias - dijo sonriente Rin haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

-Es un placer...

Rin se dio la vuelta y se dedico a caminar por los alrededores siguiendo el consejo de Miroku.

Cuando ya casi se daba por vencida pensando que despues de todo Sesshomaru si se habia ido, lo vio a lo lejos recostado a un arbol.

De inmediato sintio cosquillas en la parte baja del estomago. ¿Y si no le gustaba?¿si la rechazaba?

- Tengo que ser valiente - se dijo asi misma.

Respiro profundo y camino en direccion al peliplateado.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Sesshomaru estaba mas calmado, tenia que controlarse. Primero casi le confiesa su atraccion a su saserdotisa y ahora le hacia una escena de celos a Rin.

El no era asi, no podia permitirse comportarse de esa manera.

De pronto le llego el aroma de la chica y al verla se sorprendio.

Pero Rin, ¿que haces vestida así? – Pregunto Sesshomaru un poco sonrojado

Rin estaba vestida con un kimono hermoso y especialmente corto, mostrando sus delicadas piernas, tenía el cabello recogido en lindo moño, los labios pintados de un suave rosa y un pequeño pero seductor escote en su espalda invitándolo a perderse en la nívea piel de su cuello.

Y por si fuera poco caminaba muy seductoramente acercándose cada vez mas a el.

El demonio no atino a moverse solo observo a la joven hasta que llego hasta el y se sento a su lado.

- ¿Que haces vestida asi? - cuestiono el serenamente (que su perro interior estuviera aullando enloquecido no lo obligaba a demostrarlo)

- ¿Le gusta? - pregunto ella seductoramente mientras recostaba la cabeza en su hombro y tomaba su mano.

El no respondio.

Rin se mordio los labios, sabia que el no le diria nada pero creia que si le gustaba... o mejor dicho queria creerlo.

_**"Bueno Rin es todo o nada"**_

Suavemente puso las manos en los hombros del peliplateado y acerco sus rosados labios a los de el.

En el ultimo momento Sesshomaru la tomo de los hombros y la alejo.

- Esta no eres tu - sin decir mas se levanto y se marcho. Dejando a una desolada y avergonzada Rin tras de si.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%$%%

**En el proximo capitulo:**

**- ¡Que dia tan agotador! - Exclamo Kagome entrando en las aguas termales. **

**Era media noche y todos dormian asi que podia relajarse tranquilamente.**

**Recosto la cabeza en la orilla y cerro los ojos suspirando. estuvo asi hasta que algo rompio la quietud del agua.**

**- ¿Que... que haces... tu aqui? - pregunto Kagome cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho y apresurandose a hundirse hasta el cuello en el agua.**

**- Solo vine a relajarme - Respondio Sesshomaru **

_Gracias por sus comentarios :) me hacen muy feliz... y ya saben entre mas reviews me dejen mas rapido actualizo... x cierto disculpen si tengo horrores ortograficos pero es q hice el cap. del tlf y aqui no m arregla los errores._


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo**

Sesshomaru se fue de la aldea lo mas rapido posible. Le habia costado toda su fuerza de voluntad rechazar a Rin, pero estaba seguro que habia sido lo mejor.

Lo ultimo que queria era lastimarla mas, ademas a el le gustaba la Rin dulce e inocente que el conocia no la que se habia presentado ante el.

- Me quiere... no me quiere... me quiere... no me quiere - a lo lejos vio a su sirviente sentado en lo que parecia una cama de petalos de todo tipo de flores. tenia en sus manos una margarita y la deshojaba con cara de bobo.

Fue lentamente hasta el hasta quedar a su espalda

- ¿¡Que haces Jaken!? - le grito con toda la malicia.

El pequeño demonio pego un brinco y cayo de cabeza.

Internamente Sesshomaru se revolcaba de risa... solo por eso valia la pena soportar a su sirviente.

Exteriormente solo alzo ceja mientras observaba como el sapo se acomodaba y hacia una reverencia.

- Amo bonito pero que susto me dio - se quejo con los ojos llenos de lagrimas - ¿Donde Estaba? estaba preocupado.

- Fui a visitar a Rin.

- Ultimamente va muy seguido a verla amo, si la extraña tanto ¿porque no la trae de nuevo con nosotros? - comento el sapo

La gelida mirada que recibio como respuesta le helo la sangre.

- Ya no me metere en sus asuntos amito - Se apresuro a decir Jaken con una sonrisa nerviosa

%%%%%%%%

Rin se sentia dolida y avergonzada, habia tenido la esperanza de que Sesshomaru la aceptara. Que le confesara que la amaba como a nadie.

Unas gruesas lagrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas. Llevo una mano a su cabello y lo dejo libre mientras el dorso de la otra la pasaba por sus labios y retiraba el suave color del labial.

Habia sido una estupida, el lord del oeste jamas la tomaria a ella una simple humana sin nada especial como pareja.

Se levanto con pesadez y camino a la aldea.

Quizas deberia rendirse y apartar a Sesshomaru de su corazon... pero algo en su interior se lo impedia, ademas eso no seria nada facil, ella lo amaba.

%%%%%%%%%%

- Tenemos que hacer algo, cada vez desaparecen mas personas - decia un aldeano anciano

- ¿Pero que podemos hacer? es imposible no acercarse al rio, moriremos de sed - respondia otro

- Si es cierto - corearon los demas

- Tenemos que encontrar algun exterminador o una saserdotisa sino todos moriremos en manos de esa cosa como... como mi Soske - aseguro una mujer sollozando.

Algunos la consolaron con suaves palmadas en los hombros.

- Hoy algunos de nostros saldremos de la aldea a buscar ayuda - sentencio el anciano finalmente.

%%%%%%

Miroku estaba ancioso por saber si su plan habia funcionado. Parecia leon enjaulado rondando la cabaña de Rin esperando su regreso.

Aunque se alegraba que tardara, eso era buena señal.

- O talvez no - murmuro al ver a la joven acercarce con cara de tristeza - No necesito preguntar que paso - le dijo al tenerla cerca.

Ella bajo la mirada y suspiro.

- Solo te dire algo - el monje la tomo del menton - Sesshomaru esta ciego para no ver lo hermosa que eres, pero no te preocupes le haremos recuperar la vista.

Rin le sonrio.

%%%%%%%%%%%

Kagome no habia parado de realizar tareas en todo el dia.

Ser la saserdotisa de una aldea era una tarea realmente dura. Siempre habia alguien que se enfermaba o lastimaba (Era una suerte tener a la anciana Kaede y a Jineji ayudandola con las hierbas medicinales), tambien uno que otro monstruo que se creia con el derecho de atacar la aldea. Inuyasha casi siempre se encargaba de ellos pero cuando el no estaba ella tenia que hacerce cargo.

Y estos ultimos dias Inuyasha se habia ausentado mucho, eso le preocupaba.

Siempre que sacaba el tema el lo evadia, la distraia con besos y caricias o comentaba que eran solo ideas suyas.

Al fin habia terminado de ayudar a un pequeño que tenia una fuerte fiebre, le habia administrado un concentrado de hierbas y se recuperaba bajo el atento cuidado de sus padres.

Antes de marcharse les dio algunos consejos por si la fiebre subia de nuevo.

Entró en la cabaña que compartia con el hanyou esperando encontrarlo ahi pero de nuevo no estaba.

Kagome suspiro, definitivamente algo pasaba con Inuyasha.

- Pero ya que tengo tiempo libre - se susurro tomando otro cambio de ropa - ire a las aguas termales.

%%%%%%%%%

Sesshomaru se sentia muy frustrado, cada vez le costaba mas alejarse de la aldea. Estar rodeado de tantos humanos le era realmente desagradable pero aun asi...

De verdad necesitaba meditar sobre eso. Rin era todavia una niña para el y estaba enamorada. No podia negar que la chica de verdad lo atraia mucho y ademas la queria pero por otro lado...

Estaba Kagome, no entendia su atraccion por la saserdotisa y mas sabiendo que era la mujer de su hermano pero eso precisamente era el etracctivo... el sabor de lo prohibido.

Solo imaginar la cara de Inuyasha.

- ¿Amo bonito a donde va? - le pregunto Jaken siguiendolo al ver que se levantaba dispuesto a irse.

- Por ahi - y sin decir mas se marcho.

Planeaba regresar a la aldea.

Al llegar ya era media noche, todos dormian... todos menos la saserdotisa por lo que le indicaba su olfato.

El aroma de la chica inundo sus fosas nasales guiandolo hasta las aguas termales. pero al llegar no estaba alli, por lo menos no en el agua. observo con detalle los alrededores y la vio oculta en unos arbustos desvistiendose.

Simplemente no podia quitarle la mirada de encima, observo pausadamente cada detalle de su cuerpo hasta que la chica dejo su ropa doblada en el piso y se hundio en el agua.

Tomo la desicion de hacerle compañia.

%%%%%%%%%%%

- ¡Que dia tan agotador! - Exclamo Kagome entrando en las aguas termales.

Era media noche y todos dormian asi que podia relajarse tranquilamente.

Recosto la cabeza en la orilla y cerro los ojos suspirando. estuvo asi hasta que algo rompio la quietud del agua.

- ¿Que... que haces... tu aqui? - pregunto cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho y apresurandose a hundirse hasta el cuello en el agua.

- Solo vine a relajarme - Respondio Sesshomaru

Estaba hundido en el agua hasta las caderas dejando su blanco torso al descubierto, y quizas otras cosas mas si se subia unos centimetros.

Kagome estaba sin habla, no se sabia que hacer.

Quizas salir del agua y marcharse... no, no. entonces el la veria desnuda.

- ¿Porque tan callada?

- ¿Que... que se supone que haces? - repitio ella cuando logro encontrar su voz al fin.

- Ya te lo dije me relajo - se puso a su lado y recarco los brazos en la orilla.

- Me... me voy, por favor date la vuelta para que pueda...

- ¿Me tienes miedo? - la interrumpio.

- ¿Miedo? - repitio ella violentamente roja.

Kagome queria salir corriendo pero su orgullo le impedia moverse. Ella no le temia al peliplateado.

- Dime algo ¿Porque Inuyasha y tu no han formalizado su union? - pregunto cerrando los ojos e inclinado la cabeza hacia atras.

- ¿Formalizar?...ehh... bueno quizas mas adelante nos casemos... - respondio ella mirandolo de reojo.

- No hablo de eso

- ¿ah no?...¿Entonces?

El abrio los ojos se puso frente a ella y apoyo sus brazos en la orilla acorralandola.

Kagome estaba segura de que en cualquier momento el corazon le saldria por la boca, se sentia mas nerviosa de lo que recordaba haber estado jamas.

- Hablo de la marca - dijo el con toda tranquilidad, disfrutando del sonrojo de la joven.

- ¿Mar... marca? - su cerebro estaba como anesteciado.

- Si, la marca que deberia estar aqui - acerco su boca a la union de los hombros y el cuello de Kagome rozando su piel con la lengua.

Kagome solto un fuerte respingo cuando sintio una fuerte corriente electrica recorrerla y terminar en su vientre.

- Sin esa marca - hablo aun rozando su piel - eres solo una compañera de turno.

- ¿Que? - tenia la respiracion agitada y apesar de estar en el agua sudaba como nunca ademas no era capaz de procesar del todo lo que le decia Sesshomaru.

- Sin la marca, no eres oficialmente la pareja de Inuyasha - explico suavemente rozandola con sus colmillos - por lo menos ante los de nuestra especie.

Esto la sobrepasaba, si seguia ahi...

Puso las manos en su pecho, lo empujo y sin importarle que la viera desnuda salio del agua, tomo su ropa se cubrio como pudo lo mas rapido q le fue posible y se alejo corriendo.

Sesshomaru la observo y luego bajo la mirada hasta su... feliz entrepierna

- ¿Y ahora? - se pregunto asi mismo.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

**En el proximo capitulo:**

**- ¿Pero que hace Inuyasha aqui? - se pregunto Kagome escondida detras del tronco de un enorme y frondoso arbol.**

**El mitad bestia estaba inclinado pasando sus manos por lo que parecia una pequeña lapida tallada rusticamente en madera.**

**- ¿Esta... llorando? - murmuro sorprendida.**

$%$%$$&$$%$$%

_Gracias por sus comentarios:_

_Axter, Gushu, Guest, Ranka Hime, akari hiroyuki, Sasunaka doki, Silvemy89, La Lolisshhinnia, angel-demoniaca, Roxii C._


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo**

Kagome corrió hasta alejarse de las aguas termales, se escondió detrás de un árbol y se vistió lo más rápido que pudo.

_**"Que le pasa a Sesshomaru, enloqueció de seguro..."**_

Camino rápidamente la cabaña y al entrar se recostó contra la pared.

Todavía sentía el corazón acelerado y algo que no sabia descifrar... y por si fuera poco lo dicho por Sesshomaru no paraba de darle vueltas en la cabeza.

Se llevo una mano al cuello y una punzada de dolor la atravesó.

_**"Así que todavía no me consideras digna de ser tu pareja Inuyasha"**_

Cerró los ojos un segundo y los abrió de nuevo.

Con el nerviosismo provocado por Sesshomaru no se había dado cuenta que Inuyasha no se encontraba en la cabaña.

- Ya es muy tarde, ¿Donde podrá estar? - susurro.

Eso solo hizo que el dolor que sintió se agudizara, Inuyasha llevaba un tiempo actuando muy extraño. Se ausentaba muy a menudo de la aldea, llegaba a altas horas de la noche y a veces evitaba mirarla a los ojos.

Decidió que pensar en eso ahora no haría más que desesperarla así que fue a dormir.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Sesshomaru miro divertido como la sacerdotisa salio huyendo de las aguas termales.

No se arrepentía de lo que había hecho, de hecho se sentía muy bien sabiendo que había logrado ponerla nerviosa

Se quedaría un rato disfrutando de las aguas termales.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Era muy tarde, de seguro Kagome estaría preocupada... y molesta también.

Inuyasha salto más rápido de rama en rama hasta que aterrizo limpiamente frente a la cabaña que compartía con la sacerdotisa.

Entro apresurado quizás si se fingía agotado Kagome no le diría nada.

- Oh - susurro al ver a la chica profundamente dormida

_**"Seguro se quedo esperándome"**_

Se acerco a ella y le acaricio la mejilla

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

-¿Que hace el señor Sesshomaru aquí a esta hora?- se pregunto Rin mirando por la ventana.

No podía dormir solo daba vueltas en la cama así que decidlo mirar un rato el cielo nocturno para conciliar el sueño y así era estaba bostezando cuando vio al lord del oste pasar frente a su cabaña con el pelo empapado.

¿Se estaría bañando acaso? no, Sesshomaru no tenia motivo alguno para ir a bañarse a una aldea humana.

_**"¿Y si vino a verme?... no eso no, me hubiese buscado... a menos que no quisiera que yo me diera cuenta"**_

Rin sonrío ante este pensamiento, le hacia ilusión que Sesshomaru viniera allí solo a verla a ella...

_**"¿Y si lo llamo?"**_

No mejor no, si se sentía descubierto quizás no vendría mas a escondidas a verla.

Esa noche Rin se fue a dormir con una sonrisa

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Kagome abrió los ojos a primera hora de la mañana, se sentía cansada no había tenido buena noche.

Había tenido sueños toda la noche con un gigante Sesshomaru persiguiéndola y tratando a toda costa de quitarle la toalla mientras ella se bañaba.

Miro la cama, estaba desarreglada a su lado. Eso quería decir que Inuyasha por lo menos si llego pero de nuevo se había ido.

Suspiro, ya no aguantaba más eso, hoy averiguaría eso como que se llamaba Kagome.

Se aseo, se vistió y salio de la cabaña

- Señorita Kagome la estaba esperando - saludo Jineji - hoy le voy a enseñar un nuevo tipo de hiervas que cultive

- Hola Jineji - Saludo también la chica sonriente - lo siento pero ahora tengo cosas que hacer. En la tarde cuando regrese y si tienes tiempo podemos ver esas hierbas ¿te parece?

- Esta bien Señorita, en la tarde será -

Kagome asintió y se dirigió al bosque tenia una idea de como encontrar a Inuyasha.

Al llegar al árbol sagrado se detuvo un segundo a mirarlo con nostalgia. Cuantas cosas habían pasado desde el día que vio a Inuyasha allí atravesado por la flecha de Kikyo.

Sacudió la cabeza tenia que concentrarse, creía que si enfocaba lo suficiente su poder en el medio demonio este la guiaría hasta el.

Cerro los ojos y se concentro en la energía demoníaca de Inuyasha, le tomo un tiempo pero al final vio el rastro que la guiaría. Hizo un campo de energía para que ni Inuyasha ni ningún otro demonio la detectara.

Comenzó a caminar rápidamente, nerviosa y preocupada ¿Que seria lo que mantenía a Inuyasha alejado de la aldea por tanto tiempo?

Camino por largo rato hasta que comenzó a extrañar realmente su vieja bicicleta, le dolían las piernas y estaba cansada.

El rastro se intensifico, eso quería decir que el medio demonio estaba cerca.

Camino hasta un claro cercano.

- ¿Pero que hace Inuyasha ahí? - se pregunto Kagome escondida detrás del tronco de un enorme y frondoso árbol.

El mitad bestia estaba inclinado pasando sus manos por lo que parecía una pequeña lapida de madera.

- ¿Esta... llorando? - murmuro sorprendida.

Esto si que no lo esperaba ¿de quien era esa lapida? ¿Era una lapida?

Decidió esperar a que Inuyasha se fuera y averiguarlo.

El medio demonio parecía tan afligido, no paraba de arrugar el entrecejo y de acariciar la tablilla.

Cuando Kagome comenzaba a pensar que Nunca se iría de allí, Inuyasha se levanto y se marcho.

La chica espero un tiempo prudente para darle tiempo de alejarse y camino hasta la ¿tumba?. Se agacho frente a la lapida y quedo mas intrigada.

Si parecía una tumba pero la lapido no tenia ningún nombre o algún tipo de inscripción y la tierra bajo la lapida era exactamente igual a la que estaba a su alrededor lo que quería decir que no había sido removida para introducir ningún cadáver.

¿Entonces era una tumba simbólica? ¿Inuyasha la había hecho con sus propias manos?

Solo conocía una persona por la que el hubiese hecho eso... Kikyo

Si, eso encajaba. No había cuerpo que enterrar e Inuyasha no había puesto nombre quizás porque quería que fuera un lugar privado, solo para el.

No sabia exactamente que sentir respecto a esto, el ya ni la miraba a los ojos por esto.

- Kikyo - dijo mirando a la tumba - creo que me ganaste de nuevo...

Inconcientemente se llevo una mano al cuello

_**"Calma Kagome, Kikyo esta muerta... Inuyasha esta contigo es tu pareja"**_

-Veo que sigues compitiendo por Inuyasha

-¿Que?- se dio la vuelta y vio a Sesshomaru mirándola recostado de un árbol - ¿Que haces aquí?-

- Sentí curiosidad, como tú imagino...- la chica no respondió.

-Así que Inuyasha aun no se decide... -

-No se a que te refieres - susurro Kagome mirando la lapida

-Claro que lo sabes... el nunca decidió si la otra sacerdotisa o tu - dijo venenosamente. Sembrar una duda, razonable cabe acotar, le seria de ayuda.

- No se de que hablas, Inuyasha esta conmigo es mi... pareja

- ¿En serio? - Susurro acercándose hasta quedar detrás de ella, puso las manos en sus hombros - El se quedo contigo porque la sacerdotisa de barro se sacrifico por Kohaku, pero en ningún momento decidió por si mismo... las circunstancias eligieron por el... ¿o piensas que te hubiese elegido a ti? - acerco sus labios al oído de la chica y susurro - ¿Porque piensas que no te ha marcado?

Kagome se alejo de el y tomo el camino de regreso a la aldea sin decir una palabra mas

Sesshomaru la vio alejarse, el papel de psicólogo retorcido quizás no le quedaba tan mal después de todo

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Inuyasha regreso a toda prisa a la aldea, quería llegar antes de que Kagome despertara.

No debió haber salido tan temprano pero no había podido evitar ir a darle los buenos días a Kikyo.

Entro a la cabaña pero no vio a la sacerdotisa, seguro estaría con la anciana o con Jineji.

Olfateo el aire pero no podía encontrar a Kagome, definitivamente no estaba cerca.

Tal vez Kaede le había encargado algo, No había nada de que preocuparse

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

**En el próximo capitulo:**

**- ¿¡Porque no me consideras digna de ser tu pareja Inuyasha!?**

**El medio demonio se quedo de piedra**

**- ¿Po... porque dices eso? - **

**- Es mejor que nos separemos un tiempo Inuyasha, necesito pensar - dicho esto se alejo hecha una furia**


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo**

Kagome se alejo del lugar lo mas rápido que pudo, no quería que Sesshomaru se diera cuenta del profundo vacio que había provocado en ella su declaración.

Porque si se detenía a pensarlo el tenia razón, Inuyasha nunca había sido capaz de decidirse por alguna de las dos y quizás si Kikyo no hubiese muerto, ellos no estarían juntos.

Una fina lagrima se deslizo por su mejilla, a pesar de todo seguia siendo el plato de segunda mesa... tenia miles de sentimientos encontrados.

/

Buenos días anciana Kaede - saludo Inuyasha - ¿sabes dónde está Kagome?

- Hola Inuyasha, no hoy no la he visto, quizás este con Jineji

- hemm si quizás... gracias - se despidió con un gesto y se dirigió al campo de hierbas.

A la distancia se veía la enorme silueta del medio demonio de ojos azules pero ni rastro de Kagome

"_**Que extraño... ¿donde podrá estar? ni siquiera siento su aroma " **_

Olfateo un poco el aire con la esperanza de percibir algo pero nada, así que decidió ir a la cabaña a descansar un poco y talvez comer algo mientras esperaba a que Kagome regresara.

/

Sesshomaru no sabia que lo habia impulsado a decirle todo eso a la sacerdotiza, o mejor dicho hacerle ver todo eso ya que era verdad.

Pero sabia que eso le daria cierta ventaja con Kagome.

Sacudio la cabeza y decidio irse a la aldea a ver que pasaba.

/

Kagome entro a la cabanña y vio a Inuyasha tranquilamente sentado comiendo y de alguna manera eso la irrito mas, ¿porque siempre ella era la que tenia q sufrir y el como si nada? no le parecia para nada justo.

- Hola - le saludo Inuyasha con una sonrisa al verla entrar pero al ver la cara de la joven su sonrisa se congelo - ¿Que paso?

- ¿Donde estabas Inuyasha? - pregunto tratado de aparentar serenidad

- Solo fui a dar una vuelta, sabes que tengo que vigilar la aldea

- ¿Y eso hacias anoche y todos estos dias que has desaparecido como si nada?

El medio demonio comenzo a sudar, se veia que no sabia que responder. Miro sus ojos estaban enrojecidos

- ¿Estuviste llorando? - ella bajo un poco la mirada.

- ¡¿Que hay de malo en mi?! - pregunto molesta al borde del llanto

- No... no se de que hablas amor, yo...

- Te segui - dijo ella simplemente

Inuyasha abrio mucho los ojos sin poder responder pero luego su seño se fruncio.

- ¿Porque me seguiste? ¿¡Estas satisfecha por lo que viste!? - exclamo molesto - ¿Te hiso feliz tu descubrimiento?

Eso provoco que Kagome estallara

- ¡No, no me hiso feliz darme cuenta que sigues enamorado de Kikyo y que ella sigue estado primero! - Grito furiosa - ¿¡Porque no me consideras digna de ser tu pareja Inuyasha!?

El medio demonio se quedo de piedra

- ¿Po... porque dices eso? -

- Es mejor que nos separemos un tiempo necesito pensar - dicho esto se alejo hecha una furia.

Inuyasha solo se quedo hay parado si saber que hacer y con un remolino de sentimientos encotrados.

/

Kagome corrio en direccion al pozo, no queria que nadie la viera asi, ya era suficientemente dificil saber que su actual vida era practicamente una farsa.

Al llegar se arrodillo frente al pozo y comenzo a llorar, ya ni siquiera podia escapar.

Como extrañaba los consejos y los abrazos de su madre, los comentarios y ocurrencias de Sota y a su atolondrado abuelo.

Pensar en ellos solo hiso que llorara con mas fuerza, sentia que el corazon se le desgarraba.

¡Porque ella si pudo elegirlo a el!, aceptar que no veria a su familia nunca mas en su vida solo por estar a su lado y el... ¡El seguia amando y extrañando a Kikyo!

Era inevitable seguir llorando, veia ahora su eleccion tan absurda

/

Sesshomaru veia a la Joven llorar desconsoladamente y sentia algo de remordimiento al verla asi.

No sabia si era conveniente acercarse o salir corriendo, eso de los sentimientos era algo nuevo para el.

Decidio acercarse ya que el tenia un poco de culpa de que la chica estuviera asi.

-No deberias llorar- Inmediatamente se sintio estupido por no tener nada mejor que decir, aunque ella no dijo nada solo se sobresalto un poco y levanto la mirada hacia el - Eres mucho mas linda cuando sonries.

- ¿Que es lo que pretendes? - se levanto y se enfrento a el - ¿te divierte verme asi?

- No... - respodio simplemente - solo me parecia justo que vieras la verdad que te has negado todo este tiempo.

- ¡Oh, muchas gracias! - exclamo secandose las lagrimas con ira - ¿Puedo preguntar cual es tu interes en lo que vea o no?. ¡hasta donde se ninguno!

- Quizas me interese mas de lo que piensas - con una mano la tomó de la cintura y la atrajo hacia el

- ¡No se que es lo que pretendes pero no estoy de humor! - aparto las manos del demonio y se marcho.

Sesshomaru suspiro, esto era muy complicado.

/

Inuyasha queria correr y buscar a Kagome, sabia que le debia una explicacion pero por alguna razon sentia los pies pegados al piso, si la buscaba ¿que le diria?... Oh Kagome disculpame por seguir pensando en Kikyo... eso sonaba estupido hasta en su mente.

Salio de la cabaña dio unos pasos y luego se quedo estatico sin saber que hacer ni a dode ir.

- ¿Inuyasha? - La anciana Kaede lo llamo sonriendo.

- hem... ¿si?

- Es que hay algunos hombres que vienen de otra aldea, parece que estan en problemas y los buscan a ti y a Kagome... por cierto ¿ donde esta? - miro alrededor como esperando que esta saliera de algun lado.

- Yo no...

- Aqui estoy - dijo la sacerdotiza acercandose sin siquiera molestarse a mirar al medio demonio.

- Que bueno, entonces vamos a hablar con esos aldeanos a ver que necesitan.

/

Caminaron juntos envueltos en un silencio incomodo, del que la anciana no se hacia por enterada, hasta la cabaña de esta.

Al entrar vieron a tres hombres que lucian a falta de otra palabra: demacrados.

Estaban sucios al igual que su ropa, tenian los labios agrietados y enormes y profundas ojeras sin mencionar el hecho de que estaban tan flacos que se marcaba cada hueso de su rostro.

- Gracias a dios - dijo uno cuando los vio entrar - pensabamos que nos habiamos equivocado de aldea.

- ¿Quieren algo, un poco de te tal vez? - ofrecio la anciana a lo que los desconocidos asintieron con frenesi.

La joven sintio pena por los hombres, espero a que la anciana les sirviera el te y luego se sento lo mas alejada del medio demonio que pudo.

- ¿ Y bien? - pregunto Inuyasha irritado cuando nadie hablo y los hombres solo bebian como si fuese lo mas delicioso que hubiesen probado en la vida.

- Disculpen - dijo uno de ellos apenado - es que hace dias que no hemos podido beber nada.

- Si - dijo otro - veran hay un montruo que azota nuestra aldea desde hace un tiempo, vive en lo profundo del lago y todo el que se acerca es atrapado por el... y luego devorado.

- Que horrible - susurro Kagome con desagrado.

- Es por eso que estamos aqui - dijo el tercero - hemos oido lo fuertes que son y venimos a suplicar su ayuda, sin ustedes toda nuestra aldea desaparecera.

- Tengo cosas mejores que hacer - dijo Inuyasha, la verdad era que todo el remordimiento que sentia hace minutos se habia transformado en una rabia que no le importaba descargar con cualquier otro inocente.

Kagome entrecerro los ojos con furia y luego miro a los aldeanos que parecian mas desesperados si eso era posible.

- No se preocupen yo ire con ustedes y los ayudare - dijo acercandose y tomando la mano de uno de ellos, el hombre rompio en un llanto de gratitud.

- Por ende Inuyasha tambien ira - comento la anciana divertida - ¿o me equivoco? - miro al medio demonio que lo unico que alcanzo fue a rodar los ojos.

/

_**"Esto es tan incomodo"**_ pensaba Kagome a medida que los cinco caminaban rumbo a la aldea afectada.

Sentia una mezcla de rabia y tristeza que le costaba controlar.

Era realmente dificil estar al lado de Inuyasha como si nada cuando lo unico que queria era alejarse de el lo mas que pudiera, solo necesitaba pensar.

Suspiro... este seria un viaje largo e incomodo.

/

**En el proximo capitulo.**

**- Solo te pido que lo pienses - dijo Sesshomaru calmadamente mietras caminaba alrededor de Kagome y se ponia detras de ella para que sus labios quedaran cerca de su oido - Seria solo una noche... luego podras decidir lo que quieras.**

**- Una noche... - repitio la joven dudando**


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitulo**

Tardaron mucho en llegar a la aldea afectada, sobre todo porque los aldeanos que los guiaban estaban agotados y debiles asi que no tuvieron mas opcion que seguirles el paso.

Inuyasha tenia cara de pocos amigos, se sentia molesto porque Kagome no le dirigio siquiera una mirada en todo el camino y ademas tenian que ir a paso de tortuga detras de esos aldeanos.

Sabia que no habia hecho bien al irse a escondidas a la tumba de Kikyo, pero tampoco le parecia tan grave, no era como si le estuviera siendo infiel. Ademas estaba con ella ¿no? era su pareja.

—Feh.. — gruño pateando una piedra en el camino.

—Aqui es, ese es el lago— Informo uno de los hombres señalando con un dedo, se habian detenido a una distancia prudencial por miedo al demonio que ahi habitaba.

—Gracias por traernos — agradeció Kagome con una sonrisa — regresen a sus casas, al terminar les avisaremos

Los tres hombres se inclinaron y sin esperar mas se marcharon.

Kagome se acerco al lago sin mirar a Inuyasha, pretendia evitar por todos los medios contacto con el medio demonio. Se concentro en encontrar energia maligna, segun lo narrado por los aldeanos el monstruo deberia estar en el fondo del lago, entrecerro los ojos pero no percibia nada raro.

—Que extraño...

—¡Viento cortante! — Inuyasha lanzo su ataque directo al lago el cual se dividio en dos.

Kagome fruncio el seño al ver el fondo lleno de restos humanos, aunque ni rastro del monstruo.

—Aqui no hay nada — dijo molesto el medio demonio — solo huesos.

La sacerdotisa suspiro, la verdad es que ella tampoco sentia nada extraño.

Inuayasha volteo, escuchaba el ruido de muchas pisadas acercandose. Se puso en frente de Kagome protectoramente.

La chica se extraño pero no dijo nada, ya que comenzaba a ver a lo lejos a muchos hombres corriendo hacia ellos.

—¡El hanyou... !— chillo uno de ellos desesperado

— ¡ES EL! — grito otro. Y como si de un anuncio de guerra se tratara todos corrieron furiosos hacia ellos blandiendo picos y palas.

%%%%%%%%%#%##%%%###

Sesshomaru estaba deseoso de saber que tal habia resultado su pequeño plan, estaba seguro que la espinita que habia sembrado en Kagome habia dado sus frutos.

A lo lejos vio a Jaken metido hasta las rodillas en un richuelo tratando de pescar la cena o mejor dicho, tratando de que la cena no se lo cenara a el. El sapo habia logrado atrapar a un gran pez el cual luchana desesperadamente por liberarse.

— ¡Quedate quieto... endemoniado pez! — exclamaba Jaken con furia, pero el pez se movia con mas furia todavia hasta que dandole un coletazo en la cara al demonio se soltó y se marcho nadando apresuradamente — ¡ya me quede sin cena otra vez! — chillo desconsolado.

— Toma — dijo Sesshomaru quien se habia acercado y agilmente tomado un pez, que deposito en manos de su sirviente.

— Amo bonito... — susurro Jacken con sendas lagrimas en los ojos — ustes... usted... —comezo a llorar dramáticamente— ¡es muy bueno amo bonito! — se aferro a una pierna de Sesshomaru tal cual lo haria una sanguijuela pero se solto velozmente cuando Sesshomaru lo miro con cara de psicopata.

— Me voy — susurro el demonio y se marcho dejando a su sirviente con una mezcla de felicidad y un ataque de nervios.

%%%%%%%######%%%%

Rin estaba sentada a la orilla de un rio remojando sus pies serenamente mientras pensaba en Sesshomaru.

No sabia que era lo correcto, si seguir intentando lograr algo con el peliplateado o simplemente darse por vencida. Se sentia estupida y avergonzada luego del ultimo rechazo del demonio pero no podia evitar que cada vez que pensaba en el o lo miraba, su corazon latiera tan rapido que parecia que queria salirsele del pecho y sentir una bandada de mariposas en la barriga.

— Es tan dificil...

%%%%%%%%%

— ¿Que les pasa? — decia Inuyasha mientras Cargaba a Kagome y se alejaba de los aldeanos saltando.

— No lo se, pero no estan poseidos ni nada por el estilo — respondio la chica olvidando momentaneamente ignorar a Inuyasha.

Cuando estaban un poco lejos de los aldeanos el medio demonio dejo a Kagome en el piso y saco su espada — Si siguen atacando me obligaran a herirlos — les gruño mostrando los colmillos.

Los hombres se detuvieron, lucian indecisos. Algunos sujetaban en alto sus armas pero ya no parecian tan convencidos de atacar.

— ¿Que les pasa? ¿Por que nos atacan? — les pregunto Kagome — ¿ Donde esta el monstruo del lago?

Los hombres se vieron las caras pero no parecian dispuesto a hablar.

— Vamonos Kagome, estos hombres solo nos hicieron perder el tiempo...

—¡No, por favor! ¡no se vayan! — exclamo uno de los aldeanos desesperado lanzando el pico que sostenia al piso — Los necesitamos

— ¿Entonces porque nos atacan? — pregunto molesto el medio demonio.

—Es que... el monstruo — El hombre parecia a punto de desmayarse mientras los otros le dirigian miradas asesinas. — El nos obligo a taerlos aqui para luego matarlos.

—¿ Que los obligo? ¿ Porque? — La chica no presentia nada bueno

— Todos los monstruos les tienen miedo y quieren eliminarlos — dijo otro hombre animandose a hablar — secuestró a nuestras mujeres y niños y dijo que mataria a uno de ellos diariamente si no los traiamos aqui y los asesinabamos.

— ¡ Y ahora los matare a todos por no hacer lo que les ordene!

De la nada un enorme demonio con forma de pulpo aprecio batiendo sus tentáculos furiosamente

— Asi que tu eres el que causo todo este problema — dijo Inuyasha con una sonrisa, mientras lo apuntaba con colmillo de acero — cobarde, ¿Por que no tratas de matarme con tus propias manos?

El pulpo furioso ataco pero Inuyasha salto agilmente y con un solo movimiento de su espada acabo con el.

— Pero que decepción... — gruño fastidiado — ya veo porque no intento atacar por su propia cuenta.

Los aldeanos sorprendidos por lo facil que el medio demonio destruyo al pulpo, todavia no movian ni un musculo.

— Feh, que perdida de tiempo — dijo Inuyasha guardando a colmillo de acero — ya vamonos, quiero llegar a la aldea antes de la cena.

%%%%%%%%%%%%

Sesshomaru llego a la aldea al anochecer, olfateaba el aire en busca de Kagome pero no la percibia por ningun lado. Estaba a punto de irse hasta que su voz le llego a lo lejos.

— No insistas Inuyasha, ya te dije que necesito un tiempo para pensar — escucho que decia la molesta voz de la sacerdotisa.

— Estas exagerando — se quejaba el medio demonio — no es para tanto, Kikyo esta... muerta y yo solo estaba visitando su tumba.

— ¡ A escondidas! — exclamo molesta la chica — ¡Llevaba dias que casi ni te veia! ¡ella sigue siendo tu prioridad!

El medio demonio no respondio a eso pero Sesshomaru podia sentir su enojo

— Solo necesito un tiempo Inuyasha por favor en...

— ¡Eres libre Kagome, tienes todo el tiempo que necesites! — interrumpio con furia el medio demonio para luego saltar al arbol mas cercano e ir saltando de uno a otro y perderse de vista rápidamente.

La chica lo miro alejarse apesadumbrada, la verdad no le gustaba para nada estar peleada con Inuyasha, quizas estaba exagerando, después de todo Kikyo estaba muerta como el mismo Inuyasha habia dicho hace segundos...

— Pero no es solo eso... — susurro llevando una mano a su cuello, mientras sentia su corazón contraerse— aun no me consideras digna de ti... o ¿ Es que ese siempre sera SU lugar Inuyasha? y yo...

Nego con la cabeza como queriendo borrar ese pensamiento y entro a la cabaña que compartia con el medio demonio

Sesshomaru sonrio, después de todo si habia funcionado. Miro la puerta de la cabaña, era su oportunidad de acercarse a la joven.

Kagome estaba comenzando a desvertirse cuando el demonio entro y se quedo mirándola con una pequeñisima sonrisa de medio lado.

La chica se acomodo lo mas rapido que pudo poniendo la camisa sobre su pecho para cubrirse.

— ¿¡Pero que haces tu aqui!? — Pregunto molesta, con las mejillas totalmente rojas.

— Solo vengo a proponerte algo— respondio el peliplateado acercandose a ella cada vez mas.

— ¿ Proponerme que? — pregunto con la voz temblorosa

— Quiero que seas mia una noche...

—¿¡QUE!?

— Como escuchaste, quiero que me dejes tenerte para mi toda una noche

— No... no, se que pretendes pero no estoy de humor para tus bromas — dijo la chica tratando de aparentar tranquilidad

- Solo te pido que lo pienses - dijo Sesshomaru calmadamente mietras caminaba alrededor de Kagome y se ponia detras de ella para que sus labios quedaran cerca de su oido - Seria solo una noche... luego podras decidir lo que quieras.

- Una noche... - repitio la joven dudando — ¡No! estas loco, yo estoy con Inuyasha... — se alejo de el hasta el otro extremo de la cabaña — ¿Como puedes pedirme eso? el es tu medio hermano y... — mientras hablaba caminaba hacia atras a la vez que el demonio se acercaba mas a ella, hasta que choco contra la pared y este la acorralo.

— Hasta donde se, eres libre y tienes todo el tiempo para ti que quieras — le susurro maliciosamente

— Tu... nos escuchaste... — Se callo rápidamente cuando el demonio sujeto la prenda con la que se cubria el pecho, la jalo y la lanzo fuera de su alcance— ¿¡ Que haces!? — exclamo horrizada tapandose ahora los pechos con sus brazos.

— Solo quiero verte... — le susurro seductoramente cerca de sus labios, mientras con una de sus manos aparto las de ella y acaricio uno de sus pechos con suavidad— y quizas sentirte un poco — le apreto el pezon con suavidad mientras percibia como la entrepierna de la sacerdotisa comenzaba a humedecerse —¿ o es que acaso no quieres? — mientras decia eso aprisiono las manos de Kagome sobre su cabeza con una de las suyas y con la otra tomo uno de sus senos y bajo la cara hasta introducir uno de sus pezones en su boca y succionar suavemente.

Por toda respuesta la chica solto un profundo gemido que fue incapaz de contener y Sesshomaru tan rapido como se habia acercado a ella se alejo relamiendose los labios.

— Bueno te dejare pensarlo, que tenas dulces sueños Kagome — dijo como si sólo hubiesen estado tomando el te y salio de la cabaña dejando atras a una excitada y avergonzada sacerdotisa.

%%%%%%%%%%%

Sesshomaru no sabia como habia sido capaz de contenerse para no saltarle encima a Kagome y hacerla suya, pero estaba feliz de no haberlo hecho.

Queria que ella lo deseara también, que le suplicara, que le rogara que la hiciera suya. La queria rendida a sus pies y quizas jugando un poco podria conseguirlo.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

**En el proximo capitulo:**

**Kagome no podia creer lo que estaba pasando, ¿de verdad le daria una oportunidad al peliplateado de hacer con ella lo que quisiera?**

_**De verdad mil disculpas por tardarme tanto en actualizar pero es que últimamente mi vida parece un fic jajaja, espero les guste el capítulo y disculpen si hay muchos horrores ortográficos pero hice el capítulo en el telefono ...¿ las cosas se estan poniendo interesantes no? nos leemos :D dejen comentarios x favor :D**_


End file.
